A One Time Thing
by icemint
Summary: It's always been about James and Lily - it was them when it started and them when it ended. Now look twice into the middle and see it as it was - Sirius and Lily, the two that never came across because after all, it was only a one time thing. SiriLil
1. Let's Begin Shall We?

A One Time Thing

Chapter 1: Let's Begin Shall We?

Disclaimer: don't own a thing.

.

.

.

The whistle blew proudly from the long red train that would take the young wizards and witches to Hogwarts. Lily Evans zoomed out of the barrier and looked around, startled. Her watch must've been running late. She was sure she'd be early since she had planned out her whole morning the night before. Breaking into a run, she rushed past the parents and boarded the noisy train.

Lily looked down the narrow corridor and took a deep breath. In a few hours would be her first step into fifth year as one of the Prefects of Hogwarts. She felt a huge responsibility on her shoulders for the actions of the students and everything else in general. The only comfort she had was that Remus would be there. They've been friends since first year when they constantly ran into each other at the library being the studious people that they were. Things were comfortable with him and she was able to keep her composure with someone calm like him by her side.

She would never have hoped to be anything more than a friend with Remus. He didn't encourage it. It was highly disappointing and heartbreaking when she admitted her feelings at the end of first year and he refused her. Later, she had come to realize that she would rather not have such a relationship with him and thus, life moved on.

All the compartments were full and some energetic students got out to greet her as she went by. She waved back, attempting to straighten out her hair as she dragged her trunk behind her. The Prefect's compartment was supposed to at the very end. She spotted it and quickened her pace towards it through the small corridor. Wild laughter erupted to her right and before she could react, someone flew out and collided into her.

Lily's hand fumbled and she lost hold of her trunk. The sharp buckle slipped past her fingers and cut through the skin. She looked to examine it quickly but her back crashed painfully into the other side of the corridor. A faint smell of shampoo and cologne filled her senses. There was another thud and the other person slide to the floor with her before getting up gingerly to sit to her opposite.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, hand caught in his silky black hair. He stretched his legs, but due to not having enough room, bumped them roughly into hers. "Oh, sorry again."

"Oi! Alright there, Sirius?!" a different voice called out.

"No thanks to you, you stupid git!" Sirius yelled back. The laughter inside started again.

"Ow…" Lily rubbed her side to the already bruising spot. She felt something wet and sticky on her other hand and looked to find blood trickling from her index finger. She winced at the sight. Sirius looked on curiously at the bowed head. There was no mistaking the deep red hair tied in that messy or the loose locks coming from it that framed the pretty face.

"Evans?" Lily looked up. Sirius gave a boyish grin, hand still rubbing his head in slow circles. His hair was ruffled up and from the looks of it; he'd been previously changing. Lily just had to smile back.

"_Evans?!_" James's head poked out of the compartment and looked down at her. "Oh gee, I'm really sorry. If I knew, I'd have gone at you myself!" Lily glared at him and he rolled his eyes back before retreating behind the sliding door. What was it with James? They never got a moment of peace before one would say something that would upset the other.

"Really now," she fumed, cheeks growing pink with disapproval. Then she gasped and her face seemed to gain more shades of red. "Sirius…that isn't very hygienic."

He shrugged nonchalantly and removed her fingertip from his mouth, blood gone, and kissed it softly. Helping her to her feet, he picked up her trunk for her as well.

"I don't know about it being hygienic," he said, brushing stray strands of hair out of his face, "but my mum used to do it. I'm sorry about James back there. You alright? I mean, I know a lot of girls fall for me, but not like this."

"Yea, I'm okay." And she gave a sparkling laugh.

"That's nice," he said at the sound. She stopped to stare at him. The gorgeous Marauder had just complimented her. It was unusual for anyone to catch Lily with such a vacant expression on her face, but whether it was because she had just turned fifteen over the summer and her hormones were out of wack or because Sirius was looking at her like that - who cared? All she knew was that she had never had more than two classes with him since second year and it was surprising how much he's changed.

"Hey, shouldn't you be some place, Miss Prefect? Remus took off about fifteen minutes ago."

Lily stared at him for a second longer, then realizing quite quickly that she was supposed to be somewhere else, took her hand from his and ran off. Sirius watched with slight interest after her before sliding open his compartment door and going in to join James and Peter in another round of Exploding Snap.

Lily zipped into the last compartment at the end of the train and plopped into a seat next to Remus, breathing hard. She let go of her trunk and she shoved it under her seat with her leg. Remus nodded to her and she smiled back, sticking out her tongue. He chuckled and tried to give her a warning look, but failed miserably.

"Tardiness is not becoming for Prefects such as yourself, Miss Evans," the strict face of Professor McGonagall spoke to her from a large mirror propped up against the window. Lily gave a tiny yelp of surprise and settled back into her seat, tongue well inside her own mouth. The face began speaking once more as if nothing had disrupted their meeting.

The meeting ended and students began heading back to compartments to rejoin their friends. Remus stayed seated with a book in hand, reading quite comfortably in silence. Lily fiddled with her uniform, pulling up her white socks so that they were back to its knee-high standard. She went up the mirror where Professor McGonagall's head no longer was and did up her tie suddenly thinking of Sirius who didn't even bother buttoning up his shirt. Yes, he was definitely much better than James, manner-wise at least. She shook her head to clear it and turned from one side to the other, checking her kilt.

"It's too short." Lily jumped slightly.

"Sorry, what?"

"Your kilt," Remus said, putting down his book.

"Yes, well, I haven't had time to buy a new one. I'm planning to on our next Hogsmeade weekend."

"I could always do a spell for you." Remus lifted his wand slightly.

"No, thanks."

"What? Don't trust me?" Remus held his hand up to his heart and Lily snorted.

"One shouldn't rely so much on their wands."

"That's true."

There was silence and Remus resumed reading. Then, a few minutes later the train lurched and halted. A voice from thin air told the students to gather their things and be ready to file out to the platform. Excited voices filled up the silence and a storm of shuffling and stomping of feet could be heard. Their door slide open with a **bang** and James, Sirius, and Peter appeared, trying to keep steady on their feet with people trying to push them along.

"Come on, Remus! Get going already!" James shouted. Lily was at the doorway looking for a way to get out. James took this advantage to pinch her sides, making her shriek.

"Remus! You move like an old man!" Sirius whined as people bumped into him. Then his eyes caught Lily's and he smile slyly at her.

"Hey, Lily."

"H-hey, Sirius." Her cheeks went aflame and he reached over to touch the skin there.

"Made you blush!" he crowed. Lily swatted his hand away, embarrassed. Not _again_!

"Si-ri-us!"

"Hey! It's not a bad thing...!"

Remus was finally ready and he whisked past her, giving her a look as if he'd just discovered something new. They disappeared into the thick stream of students.

"Don't give us too many detentions this year now, Miss Prefect!" And she could hear them laughing their lungs out at something all the way outside.

"I'll try," she said under her breath. "If you guys don't give me too much trouble first."

.

.

.

Hey guys, it's icemint again! This is an experimental fic and it's going to be a Lily/Sirius one. If you don't like the pairing, please don't bother me about it. Rather, click 'back' and read something else. Since I'm not entirely sure what this'll lead to or even if I'll ever update, I'll need some opinions. I'm throwing this one out to see how people would take it. =P

On a side note, those who read my other works on a regular basis (I can't call it regular anymore – I hardly update!) my birthday just passed yesterday! Yay for me! Haha! XD

So, anyway! Thank you for all who took time to read and for anyone who's going to review. =)

Friday, June 18, 2004


	2. Done Deal

A One Time Thing

Chapter 2: Done Deal

Disclaimer: don't own a thing.

.

.

.

September 1st, the day with one assembly where the Headmaster would welcome them back and then the rest of the day would be theirs to enjoy. The Marauders entered their dorm along with three other boys and flung off their cloaks. It was the same room with a different sign over their door stating they were fifth years.

James spread out on his bed and took off his glasses. He felt the bed sink as Sirius flopped down beside him and lay on his stomach, burying his head in his arms. By the sound of it, the other boys were clearly unpacking. Peter ran out saying vaguely about being hungry.

"Saw you wooing some redhead on the train, babe," Chris teased, flicking his light hair out of his face. Sirius lifted his head, annoyed.

"Don't call me babe. I'll never go out with you because I'll never ever forgive you for ramming my cock up the corner of Mcgonagall's desk."

"Likes to hold a grudge, that one, doesn't he, Bal?" Chris whispered loudly to the boy next to him. Bal sighed.

"Would you stop flirting? It's disgusting." Chris mumbled something provocative in his ear and Bal bit back with something nasty. They were wrestling it out on the floor in no time.

"So, anyway," DK said slowly, looking away from the two, "is it true? You've already got game?"

"He doesn't. The way you talk, it's like he's hunting animals," James snarled.

"Would there be a difference?" James glared. DK smirked.

"Leave Lily alone." Chris disentangled himself immediately and looked at Remus.

"Whoa, Lily? Like, as in our year – Lily Evans?" he asked, incredulous. He whirled around to face Sirius. "Whatcha doing with a little prude like that?"

"What prude?"

"The nerdy prude!"

"Nerdy?!"

"The one that hangs out with Remus in the library practically every day!" Chris nearly screamed. Sirius snapped his head to Remus.

"You hang out with her?" Remus was startled at the question. He hadn't been paying attention.

"What? With who?"

"The _nerd_ with _glasses_ and red hair!" Chris exclaimed, exasperated.

"_What_ glasses?!" Sirius yelled back.

"The trillion-centimeter thick glasses she wears to help her _see_!" DK cut across.

"**What the hell are we talking about?!**" James finally shouted.

"Jaaaames," Sirius wailed from beside him, "you tell them."

"Lily doesn't have glasses," James confirmed. Sirius smiled triumphantly. "She's been wearing contacts for three years."

"Pay attention much, James?" Sirius muttered sourly. He pushed himself up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Obviously you haven't. You've only taken notice of her because she stopped wearing those huge specs and washed out the black guck she calls hair dye."

James was referring to the time a few years back when Lily had decided Goths were cool. She got rid of her glasses, got herself a pair of contacts, and coloured her world black. Apparently, after this phase, she decided it was much more comfortable with nothing balancing on the bridge of her nose.

"Sooo! Sirius is off courting a nerd. My, times have changed," Chris snickered. He shook off Bal's warning hand and took a step forward. "Like she'll fall for it."

"Who said anything about – Hold it! Did you just challenge my capability in getting a girl?" Sirius sprang from the bed, ready to defend himself.

"A proposition, Black! Let's see you make the most prudent, brainy, unwilling girl scream your name. Two months." Chris held out his hand, waiting for an agreement to be made.

"And what do I get from all this?" Sirius said, eying the hand warily. Chris went over to his bed, took out a glass jar and dropped in ten, golden Galleons.

"Don't be stupid," Remus said lowly, but Sirius had already dropped in his own ten Galleons and the deal was done.

A voice boomed telling them to assemble in the Great Hall. The boys looked themselves over. Sirius untucked his shirt and unbuttoned some buttons. He did it to an unsuspecting James who appeared to have forgotten how to "properly" customize his uniform. James ruffled his hair and they left with an air of renewed excitement leaving Remus staring after them. He ran a hand down his face.

"Oh, shit."

The Great Hall was filled with jittery students. Everyone hurried over to their house tables and got seated. Gryffindor's fifth year boys were one of the last that came through the large doors. They walked in with purpose and most could tell that something had already begun.

Chris took hold of Sirius's shoulder. "Don't forget," he whispered. Sirius shrugged his hand off, giving a slight nod. He scanned the long bench and spotted the redhead. A devilish smile crept up his face when he met her eye and made her kind expression falter. He gave an inner laugh.

_What fun._

_._

_._

_._

**Thanks to:**

**Carissa: **Short, but nice. Thank you =)

**Christy Corr: **Thanks for the well wishing! I hope this wasn't too long of a wait.

**dawn1: **Ah, curiosity – love it. Glad you like it so far! Thanks.

**DeoxyriboNucleic Acid: -**shrug- Take it or leave it, sweets. Thanks for the review =)

**Lucy Malfoy: **Haha, thank you, I will!

**mintchoc: **Yea, about that. Talking to you is weird – I get answer so quickly (in my head). Thanks for reviewing!

**Miss Lady Padfoot:** I love S/L too!! Thanks for the compliment!!

**Sang Yu Nung: **Yea, I've read the 5th book. I'm kind of happy you caught that bit and commented! I'll get into it as soon as Sirius and Lily talk a bit more, k? Thanks!

**Welithien: **I agree -nod nod- There're way too many J/L fics. I love Sirius and especially when he shows up a lot in a fic. Thank you!

.

.

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I appreciate them a bunch. The chapter is a bit short and not much happening between Sirius and Lily. Oh, did you guys like the three extra characters? I wasn't so sure on them. Give me some feedback, k?

For those who're wondering about Grown Down, I'm a bit stumped. Just wait until a brainstorm hits me.

Also, today I'd like you to take thirty seconds of your time to think about 13-year old Mattie Stepanek who died of muscular dystrophy yesterday at Washinton hospital. I've never heard about him until this morning when I read an update on him at hpana.com. He's the author of best selling book of poetry called Heartsongs and appeared in Oprah with Dan, Emma, and Rupert. I think I'll go check that out.

"I want people to know my life philosophy, to remember to play after every storm."   
— Mattie Stepanek   
  
"I am asking everyone who believes in the power of pray to join together in prayer for Mattie."  
— Oprah

Thanks for your time =)

June 24, 2004


	3. Don't Kiss Me

A One Time Thing 

Chp.3: Don't Kiss Me

I dedicate this chapter to Sharon (because I promised) and Peppermince because I missed her birthday party!! Gaaah...

Disclaimer: don't own a thing.

.

.

.

.

The night air was chilled and crisp. Lily's parchments rustled in the wind as she wrote things down with her quill. Remus sat next to her doing his Astronomy homework. She'd ask him several questions and he'd answer. All signs of movement beside him stopped. Remus looked up and saw Lily staring at the waning moon with glazed over eyes.

"Lily," he said, pinching her side. She jumped and her inkbottle fell off the roof. They watched it fall into the darkness below them and then they heard a girl shriek then male laughter. Lily looked at Remus with wide eyes and he laughed.

"What's bugging you, Lily?"

"Never mind it, Remus." Her gaze went to the stars again. The bright balls of gas winked at her. She would be lying if she said nothing was the matter. Her nerves racked whenever she thought about it.

Sirius had begun sitting next to her in class, talking to her at separate occasions and telling her things that would make her laugh. He even stayed up at night with her when she always had too much to do. She was very suspicious of him at first. She avoided him, but he made it clear that he was not going to leave her alone.

"It's Sirius, isn't it?" Remus's voice broke her train of thought. She ducked her head.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much. "

"I suppose he's looking for me or something. He's been doing that for the past week."

The door of the Tower suddenly crashed open and in strolled the subject of conversation.

"Oh ho! So you two are the culprits!" Sirius said amusedly.

Ink was splatter all over Sirius's dark cloak. He untied it and flung it on the couch at one side of the room. He was shirtless, but he didn't seem to mind. Now, it wasn't that Lily didn't want to see him or anything, but she really had homework to do and Remus seemed like he was about to leave. And he did, sighing as he went out the door. Sirius climbed onto the roof, slid in beside Lily and just sat.

"You know I can't work with you staring at me like that, Sirius," she said quietly. He took the quill out of her hand and twirled it.

"You were ignoring me," he mumbled. She snatched her quill back.

"You're kind of hard to ignore." She gave up on Astronomy, packing her things away delicately, but in a hurry.

"_That_ desperate to get away from me?" he asked playfully.

"Look, Sirius – " He muffled her speech with his lips. She roughly shoved him away and _punched_ him.

"Jesus, Chris was right," Sirius muttered, rubbing his cheek. Lily wiped her mouth with her sleeve and continued to glare at him.

"Alright, Miss Prefect, so you don't like kisses." He eased himself into a reclining position and folded his hands behind his head.

"You need to relax a bit," he suggested lazily. "It's no wonder you're so smart and all."

"Black, my grades have nothing to do with my love life."

"Or lack thereof...ouch!" Lily smacked him with the corner of her bag as she turned to step off the roof. Sirius got down and ran around her until he was face to face with her. She looked up expectantly, though focusing her stare somewhere around his collar. He took a hold of her chin and forced it up.

"Don't I at least deserve an apology, Lils?"

"Why are you doing this? Is this another stupid dare?" she asked softly. He exhaled slowly to the side before looking at her again, charcoal eyes reflecting stars.

"Is this why you've been so feisty towards me since yesterday? You heard some rumour and assumed that I was up to no good?"

"You have a reputation of being up to no good."

"I'm not all bad."

"You could be lying to me for all I know."

"What makes you think that?" Sirius was very much aware that he was indeed lying, but this was proving to be a lot more fun than he intended. She had punched him and now she was _arguing_ with him. Interesting.

"What?" Lily laughed wryly. "Don't lead me on if all you're going to do is love and leave me."

"I'm lovin' and leavin' nobody. Not you."

"Liar."

"I told you, I wouldn't. Don't you trust me?" She stood taller and gave him a calculating look.

"What's there to trust, Sirius? I've heard things."

"And I've heard things about you. I know you're a great person, a kind person," he paused and brushed his fingers against her cheek, "a shy person."

Lily muttered something under her breath. Sirius leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. His forehead connected with hers and Lily closed her eyes.

"Give me a chance, alright?" he whispered, glad that she hadn't punched him. She blinked at him and they stared at each other for a long time. Sirius's face broke into a grin and she smiled back with a shrug. It was getting late and, not wanting to get her into trouble on her first night with him, he suggested they head back. He opened the door and offered his hand to her. She accepted.

They chatted all the way back to Gryffindor's Tower. Exchanging a brief 'goodnight' at the bottom of the stairs to their dorms they went they separate ways up.

DK was bouncing on his bed, licking a Popsicle when Sirius entered the room. Peter was snoring so loudly it drowned out the sounds coming out from Bal's curtained bed.

"So? How'd it go?" James propped himself up on his elbows not bothering to slip on his glasses. Sirius shrugged.

"It was alright. She's nothing like the other girls, though."

"Of course not. She's the only decent one out of that lot you always date," Remus said somewhat harshly.

"What's gone up your arse, mate?" Sirius asked casually. He was looking around for his cloak and realized he had left it in the Astronomy Tower. He didn't think much on it anymore and sat on his bed. The house elves would find his name on his cloak and return it nice and clean the next morning.

"I don't think you should be doing this, that's what," Remus responded. "She doesn't deserve this."

"Oh, and I supposed you're going to tell her about it?" Chris scoffed. He had poked his head out from between Bal's curtain. His cheeks were pink and he was panting slightly. Remus looked from Sirius to Chris and he was silent. "That's what I thought."

"Hey, what're you doing back there?" Sirius said wickedly with a smirk. Bal's flushed face appeared, resting on Chris's bare shoulder, and he hiccupped, laughing goofily.

"Heh, he's a bit drunk," Chris snickered.

"Does he even know?"

"Heh, no." Remus gave him a look. "Whaaat? It's not like I'm taking advantage of anyone here..." Then the two disappeared again. Sirius cast a silencing spell at the bed.

"In any case," Sirius said slowly, "I had a very interesting talk with Lily. Did you know she likes art? She said she'd show me some stuff if I wanted. Great, isn't it? It's the first time I've had something like this in common with girls other than sex."

James prepared to sleep again with a scowl on his face. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" DK's called out, "James, mate, you jealous or something?!"

"Oh, not in the slightest," James replied in a honey-coated voice. "And why are _you_ so happy tonight?"

"Oooh, I'm glad you asked." DK was grinning uncontrollably. He lapped up the juice from his Popsicle. "My girl said she'd come over to spend Christmas with me. We're going skiing and everything. It'll be fantastic for our five-month anniversary."

"Wow, that's great," said James, genuinely. His spirits lifted and he felt happy for DK. In reality, a girl would never last that long with James and he'd never have any girl over unless he found her special enough. So far, no girl was perfect or special enough yet.

"Yeah and...!"

Sirius wasn't listening to the conversation anymore. He thought back to the one he and Lily just had on the way back. He'd found that she was very different from any other girls he'd dated. Her eyes lighted up whenever she talked things that fascinated her, she laughed at his jokes and wasn't afraid to tease him. He was beginning to feel just a tad guilty gambling for her affections. But they all knew that if it weren't for this, he'd never have even approached her.

.

.

.

.

**Thanks to: **

Armadrieclya: I like to think of Lily with either Sirius or Remus sometimes too! You gave me three reviews in a row, you sweetheart! I was very happy. Thank you!

**Christy Corr: **Sigh, yes, boys are like that. Anyway, I'm on the way in getting them together! It'll come =) Thanks for reviewing!

**dawn1: **Lily's going to figure out there's a bet going on some time later! It'll be fun, I promise! Thanks =)

**Kewh?: **You don't make half as much sense as I do, but then again, I don't make much sense either. Thanks for reviewing, bacon. Can I call you Bacon? BK reminds me of Bacon o.O

**mintchoc: **Two review for me? Goodie =P Haha, glad we figure out what DK stood for and now I thoroughly know what 'prudent' means. Thanks!

**Nicky Black: **Phew! And I thought people wouldn't like my OCs. I hope this wasn't too long of a wait. I'm trying to increase the population of Lily/Sirius fics. Haha! Thanks for the review!

**peppermince: **K! Love you! Hahah, thanks for reviewing and I'm posting this as a sort of birthday present Happy Belated Birthday, Bullet Baby. (Alliteration rocks )

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait. It was hard to write this chapter and I must've trashed so many drafts, loads of trees died. I'm sorry! I'm studying for my History and Counterpoint exams for piano. I'm getting nowhere so I'm pretty much panicking right now. Wish me good luck and I'll post another chapter soon! (I hope.)

I hope to get 10 reviews. If not,shrug Thank you for reading! –yawn- I sleep now!

Love you lots! =)

July 5, 2004


	4. Angel

A One Time Thing

Chapter 4: Angel

I apologize for the delay. I'm really sorry and I hope it never happens again.

Disclaimer: don't own a thing.

oOo

The boy's bathroom was full of males running around looking for their razors and towels. Some came out of the showers only to be shoved back in by a rampaging student looking for his missing clothes. Many cussed while cleaning themselves and walked out with huge frowns.

For some reason, this morning every boy had woken at 7:30 o'clock sharp and stormed the bathroom to make it for breakfast at 7:45. The place was pretty much cleared after 15 minutes of wild action. The Marauders peeked in through the door. Bal was in the shower; they could see his silhouette behind the thin shower curtains. DK was shaving at a strategic corner where there didn't seem to have been a lot of struggle.

"WELL, GOOD MORNING!" Chris yelled from behind the four, which caused them to jump up a few feet.

"Jesus Christ!" Sirius rubbed his ear. Chris looked amusedly at him.

"Nope, not me. Just Chris here." James punched him as he walked past and Chris winced. Remus avoided them both and slipped right into the large bathroom.

DK talked nonstop about his girlfriend while shaving, spitting foam too because it seemed that he had stopped midway brushing his teeth.

"Shut up, will you? You'll slit your throat," Peter muttered, beside him. DK abruptly shut his mouth.

"It's no where near Christmas. Save it for the holidays," Sirius added. He washed off his face and the foam. He brushed his teeth many time over until he was satisfied. James tossed him the bottle of mouthwash and they simultaneously spat the liquid into their sinks.

"Give it here, Chris!" Remus was arguing with Chris about something and chased him around the room until he pushed him into the shower cubicle where Bal was. Chris fell right through the curtain. The others stared. There was no sound.

Bal stalked out butt-naked to the rack with dry towels wearing the ugliest scowl anyone's ever seen. That wasn't the only thing he was sporting, however. A deep bruise was forming at the side of his neck. They watched him grab a thick band-aid from the cabinet and disappeared out the door. Chris immerged, rubbing the back of his head.

"He's still a bit mad," he said sheepishly.

"No shit," Sirius replied cheerily.

oOo

Lily hummed as she combed out her fiery locks in front of the bathroom mirror. There was a bunch of girls gossiping in the corner as usual. She paid them no mind until somewhere along the conversation her name was mentioned. She stopped her movements and listened.

"Have you heard, have you heard?! Sirius got himself a new girlfriend!"

"Oh nooo! No way no way! Who is it?" The brunette pouted dramatically and looked like she was about to cry.

"I hear it's that Lily Evans girl." Lily turned bright red and worked on tying up her hair.

"Oh, it is. I _know_ so."

"How would you know, Kana?"

"I was out on a little escapade with Siri-baby last night – " There was a huge squeal from one of the girls. " – and after some dolt dropped ink on us, he scampered off. I followed him and guess where he went!"

"Oh no! He didn't! He met up with that girl, didn't he?"

"Of course! I was so mad! I couldn't believe it! Who does she think she is? She has no right! _Her_ of all people – Sirius must be trippin'. That bitch..." Lily didn't listen anymore. She gathered her things and quietly left the bathroom.

oOo

Sirius sat beside Lily during class and idly played with her long hair. He had taken it out of its ponytail and it kept getting into her eyes. She put the quill down all together and glared at him. He grinned and shrugged back. Lily was a bit stunned when he took her hair and began braiding it.

"Sirius, you're such a girl," she whispered fiercely. He pulled down on her hair a bit too hard and she nearly cried out.

"Yea, yea, shut up," he breathed in her ear. She shivered and resumed taking notes. At the corner of her eye, she could see the same bunch of gossiping girls whispering and pointing at her. Lowering herself more into her seat, she felt her face grow hot.

Chris caught Sirius's eye and gave him the thumbs up. Sirius gave a lift of his head since his hands were full and smiled wickedly. Then something hard smacked right across his head.

"Mister Black! I have tolerated you and your friends interrupting class with your unnecessary pranks, but this I cannot let go. Please leave Miss Evans to her studies and stop ruining her line of concentration!"

Sirius was still holding the top of his head while he eyed the pointer stick he had been whacked with. Half the class was laughing and Sirius simply laughed along, much to the professor's frustration.

As the class filed out, Sirius helped Lily pack her things and waved off the other Marauders. Taking out his wand, he cast a spell at the professor's blackboard.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"Something. It'll teach the old bat not to hit me ever again."

"You could always get expelled," Lily argued.

"No, I wouldn't."

"Yes, you could." Sirius looked at her. After a while, he sighed and removed the charm.

"Happy now?" Lily smiled brightly. Sirius kissed her cheek and she wrinkled her nose at him.

oOo

The art room was full of canvases and had a heavy smell of paints and acrylic. Paint brushes were scattered everywhere and bottles of colour were surprisingly neatly displayed in rows on a table. Several unfinished sculptures were placed around the room on top of old copies of the Daily Prophet. Art books laid open and pages flipped over as Sirius and Lily walked past.

"I've never been in this room before."

"I hope you don't mind it in here," Lily said shyly. Sirius sat on a chair and his eyes traveled over the large room. Lily placed a sketchbook into his hands and blushed. "Don't criticize too much."

Sirius went through the sketches with great care. His fingers traced the outlines on some pictures he found extremely beautiful. When he reached the blank pages, he took a pencil from a nearby table.

"They're really good. I love them." He paused. Then, quietly, he said, "Don't move."

"Thanks. Hey, what're you...B-but..."

"Shh, just don't move." Lily sat in front of the large windowpanes and through them Sirius could see the falling snow swirling in the whipping wind. The sky was darkening as Sirius continued to move his hand quickly across the page. Lily forgot about everything else and just watched him. His face was creased with heavy concentration with his hair fell with grace around it. It wasn't just Sirius Black anymore. It was something completely different and incredible.

"I'm done." His voice broke through the soft silence and Lily was startled out of her reverie.

"What?"

"I said I finished the sketch." He turned the sketchbook so that it faced her and she gasped.

"But she's so pretty..." Lily whispered. "That can't be me."

"It is. Do you mind if I take this with me?"

"Not at all." Lily tore out the picture and handed it to him. "What're you going to do with it?"

"Se-cret." Sirius smiled as he scribbled down his full name and his dorm room on the sketch. He held it in the air and snapped his fingers. A puff of smoke appeared then the sketch was gone. "I call it Angel."

"I'm no angel," Lily disagreed, shaking her head embarrassedly.

"Just keep telling yourself that," he laughed. Then his face grew serious. "Hey, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Do you...do you want to go with me?"

Lily stared at him and thought.

"I'll go," she said slowly, "but only if you model for _me_ next time." Sirius laughed again and tweaked her nose.

"Okay."

oOo

**Thanks to:**

**Armadrieclya:** (Somehow your name didn't get bolded last time. I'm sorry!) Haha, Remus is just the Jealous Friend. Not much of him in this chapter, though. As for James...you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review! 

**Bacon: **What in the world are you talking about, Ba-kun...?

**Christy Corr: **Any ramble is a good ramble! I hope JKR doesn't take away Remus. I'd die. Sirius is a prick and he'll fall soon. Hopefully everything will turn out all right. Thanks!

**dawn1: **Yay! That's the way I wanted to portray Lily. I'm glad her personality I had in mind it came across. Thank you!

**Jupiter-jazz: **Thank you! Love you! You're awesome! =)

**K: **I'm glad you like my stuff! You're cool – always reviewing for me. Love you!!! (Who wouldn't? Nakano? Hmmm…) You guys eloped, didn't you? Haha!

**kat-firefly: **No! You're not wasting my time at all! I love long reviews. Sometimes a Lily/Sirius fic is a good way to relieve you from all the L/J ones out there. Please continue to enjoy my fic. And remember, no fic is ever a bad fic. Thank you!

**mintchoc: **Wow, English and Math all in one go? No thanks! I changed the rating. I appreciate all your comments so keep them coming!

**Nicky Black: **The guilt part will kick in later. He's still trying to get her to like him. Thank you for reviewing!

**shuichi: **You know what? You never read anything completely. Give me a proper review already!!!

oOo

I love you guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but my summer's been packed with many things to do. I'm starting to get ready for school now. I'm not looking forward to it since there are problems with my schedule already. I hope all of you are still enjoying your summer.

Thanks for all your patience, time, and reviews. I feel very happy that people are reading and commenting on my stuff. I'd love to hear from all of you! Let me know that you're still there!

I got 10 reviews like I asked! Yay! Can I get another 10 this time, please? Thank you!

August 24, 2004


	5. I Won't Back Down

A One Time Thing

Chapter 5 : I Won't Back Down

Disclaimer: don't own a thing

I apologize for the extremely long time it took me to pick up writing again.

>

>

>

Lily awoke with a smile on her face and the morning sunlight streaming through the window. She slipped out of bed and fitted her feet comfortably into her slippers. Her hand brushed along the edge of her night table before she located her glasses and slid them on. Inching the window open, she deeply inhaled the crisp air. The gold horizon reflected in her eyes and suddenly she wished she could capture moments like these on paper.

"Oi, oi...it's cold," someone moaned.

"I'm sorry, Millia," Lily whispered and shut the window.

"S'kaaay..." came the slurred response from the lump under the bed.

Quietly, Lily gathered pieces of clothing from her drawer. She opened the door silently from practice and padded her way into the girls' bathroom. A groggy Kana shuffled out of the doorless entrance. Even at such an early hour, the girl was, without a doubt, very attractive. Lily slowed her steps and tried to walk to one side of the short hall. But seeing as it wasn't very wide, they bumped shoulders.

A scowl crossed Kana's features. A perfectly manicured finger lifted to flick Lily's glasses so it bounced off her nose and onto the floor. Lily stayed very still and didn't reach down to pick it up until Kana had left.

>

"So, how's it going, Sirius?" Remus asked in between brushing his teeth.

"It's alright."

"I meant with Lily." Sirius stopped shaving. He secretly grinned to himself because every time he thought of her something strange and warm tingled through his system.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to Hogsmeade with her today. She's a great person. You know, Remus, about this whole bet thing. I – "

"Not backing out, are you? That would be a tough one to live down, mate." Chris was leaning on the doorframe. Sirius looked hard at him for a minute. When DK walked in and caught on, he fidgeted. Then, with a playful smirk, Sirius said,

"Of course not." Chris laughed.

"Good, because I just dropped a few more galleons in the jar. No, you don't have to put in more of your own. I think it's worth it. Doesn't it make you want to do something now, mate? It's been pretty quiet with you lately..." Sirius raised an eyebrow. _A few more galleons? _

Remus put his hand to Sirius's wrist and caught his eye. His face was somber and he shook his head. Sirius drew in a deep breath and yanked his hand out of his best friend's grip. He met Chris's gaze dead-on and whispered confidently,

"...I'll think about stirring things up..."

>

"We're going to get caught."

"No, we won't."

"_Yes_, we will!" Sirius whirled around so that Lily walked neatly into his arms.

"Don't you trust me even a little?" Lily scrunched up her nose and pushed away from him. She trusted him all right. She trusted enough to know that he would most likely get her in trouble, even if it were avoidable, just for the fun of it.

"No, thanks, Sirius. I have to be somewhere." Lily began walking away and it took the other a minute to realize that things weren't going as he had planned it.

"H-hey, wait. Come on. We're already here. Can't you come in for a second?" Sirius called out. Lily looked back, confused.

"What?" She shook her head, not understanding how they could be at the kitchen already.

"To the kitchen."

"But, we're here. After you, milady." Lily looked puzzled. After me, _where?_ She didn't have a clue what Sirius was talking about. There wasn't even door. He walked right up to the hanging portrait then, with a trained hand, he tickled the underside of the pear. A creaky squeak sounded and a door was opened.

"I don't believe it," whispered Lily, a small smile creeping up her face.

"So...are you coming in or not, Miss Evans?" Sirius was halfway in the door and held out a hand to her. She looked past him into the kitchen. A house elf waved to her, jumping up and down behind Sirius, and tried to get her attention. Sirius's eyes twinkled when they met hers. She laughed and followed in after him.

A house elf tailed her as she explored her way around the enormous kitchen. Steam shot out from one of the pots and Sirius pushed her head down just in time. He dragged her away from the hotter part of the kitchen and led her to what looked like a mini bakery. The little elf, Toby seemed to realize something Lily didn't and he walked away sadly to tend to other matters.

"Oh, what's the matter with Toby?" Lily asked, watching him slunk away.

"Nothing. He's just upset he can't cook us anything. He'll get over it. Don't worry." Sirius took out some trays and ingredients and set them on the table.

"So...what _are_ we doing?" Sirius turned to her, an amused expression on his face.

"Baking cookies, of course!" Lily's eyes widened.

"You...you can bake?"

"Sure can! Hurry up, sweater off!"

Lily was concentrating hard on mixing the batter. Her sleeves were rolled up and her clothes were powdered white with flour. It made her arms look paler than usual. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink and her lips parted enough for the tip of her tongue to slide through.

"Hey..." Sirius uttered unconsciously. Lily turned to him and stopped her efforts.

"What is it? Am I doing it wrong?" Lily asked, confused.

"What? No...sorry, no. Keep going, you're doing it right." Sirius scratched the back of his head and continued to watch her. His eyes darkened and then he blinked. He walked up behind her and placed careful arms around her waist. Lily jumped.

"Keep mixing. It's okay. Relax," Sirius soothed. He put his chin on her shoulder and leaned in to inhale her scent. _So far so good_, he thought to himself. Something bumped his foot, but he chose to ignore it.

They stayed like that for a while. Sirius tried to decide what to do next. He really didn't know. Was he really going to hurt her in the end? When he first started this game, he didn't care. Not for this _Lily_. In fact, he still didn't really seem to care much. But that extra bit where it counted was huge compared to how he had treated his previous entertainers. His natural instincts were calling...and it was only expected of him to give in. He sighed into her. James would kill him.

"S-Sirius..." Lily dropped her wooden spoon. A stubby-nosed elf skidded near their table, but stopped short from picking up the spoon when Sirius gave a harden stare. She shuddered and bowed lowly, walking backwards the way she came.

"Lily, please. Don't move," Sirius whispered. His thumb made small, pressured circles on her wrist and his other arm pulled her closer. Lily could feel his lips at her ear and trembled. She clenched her teeth as her body sank deeper into his. He turned her around and held on tight. Shallow breaths quickening, Lily felt like she was about to cry. Sirius leaned in, mouth slightly parted. She shut her eyes tight and a glass jar crashed to the ground.

"Sorry, but I think I'll head back early," Lily told him, pushing away from him. Sirius reached out and grabbed air. She was already at the secret entrance. He let his hand drop to his side. "Thanks for today, Sirius...bye."

"But, Lily...I...never mind, okay...bye." The portrait slammed shut. Sirius stared at it for a while with an indescribable expression on his face. Slowly, he ran a hand across his face and his facial appearance became neutral once again. Turning towards a row of cabinets, he made a disgruntle noise.

"Was that good enough for you, James?" There was silence. Then a barrel shifted over and out crawled James.

"Good to know you're still having fun."

"James..." Sirius started. He reached out and tugged his best friend's sleeve. "Don't tell me you're jealous."

"I'm not."

"Then why were you hiding there?" Sirius probed. James snatched his arm away.

"I was just making sure you didn't do anything to her," James replied stubbornly. Then his stone-face fell. "Sirius, please, just stop. Any other girl would be okay, just not her."

"James, you know I need the money. My parents refuse to support me anymore."

"I told you, you could come live with me!"

"No! I've bothered you enough. I can take care of myself so I don't need you all to keep babying me! Just leave me alone!" Sirius bit out angrily. James looked like he'd just be hit.

"Well, that's just grand! You're going to be making bets all your life then! That's just great. Keep on your toes, mate, I'm going to make sure you lose," James retorted. Sirius's face flushed a furious red and he glowered.

"I'll win, James. I always win."

"Not against me, you won't."

"W-wha – fine."

Both boys made eye contact and stalked out of the kitchen. Sirius headed towards the owlery and messily scribbled down a message for Lily asking if she was still available to go to Hogsmeade. James went straight to the Common Room and plopped down on the couch beside Remus.

"Did you talk to him?" Remus asked gently. James nodded. "How'd it go?"

"The idiot didn't listen. Remember what I said, Remus? How I'd go against him in the bet if he didn't stop? I didn't mean it," he groaned as he heard a slam. His hand rushed over his eyes, beneath his glasses. "But I guess I can't go back on my word now."

Remus eyed his best friend and then at the portrait where Sirius just stormed through and up to their dorms. He engrossed himself in his book again. Silently, he concluded that out of everyone involved, he was the most sensible. Yes, he was.

>

>

>

_Grinning Grint_ (Here's your update, Kimberly!), _Tania_ (Thank you so much!), _EsScaper_ (Thank you! Sirius' will get it in due time.), _Tasha_ (Your review made me smile), _Fading Dusk_ (I'm sorry I took so long. And now you've left…I will be sending a private email.), _aznpianist_ (I could quite possibly post some original work at soon. Thanks!), _shuichi_ (aww, thanks!), _K_ (I love long reviews! Thx!), _mintchoc_ (This one's dedicated to you, girl. I'm sorry I've been lacking in the gifts-department.), _Chelime _(Thanks you! Rambling's perfectly fine!), _KLLRS_ (No food this time, but I've already drafted up a scene of that in the next chapter!), _Tig3rEyes_ (Oi, oi…I'm so behind. Sorry and thank you!), _Lunacy Fringe05_ (YOU are gold! Thank you for reviewing!), _myspeedingpulse_ (I'm glad you like this! Thank you!), _roxorchix_ (Hey, sorry I haven't been keeping up with my fics or yours. But I'll get to them soon…hopefully. Thank you!), _Mithandir the White_ (aww, thanks for the sweet review), _Christy Corr_ (You're the best! Thank you so much.) You guys are awesome. I'll be personally thanking your reviews through email from now on since come up with new rules or something. Thanks to everyone who read this. See you later!

February 15, 2006


End file.
